During game play, movements of video game characters are dynamically constructed based upon user commands, interactions with the virtual environment of the game and other types of input. To construct character poses to reflect such movements, a model of the character is typically utilized. Rather complicated, the character model may draw from numerous animation clips and other types of data to produce an appropriate pose. By using such a collection of data to produce character poses for rendering, if one or more of these final on-screen animations appears incorrect (e.g., the character moves in an awkward or unrealistic manner), identifying the source of the problem and correcting it can be a formidable challenge.